Mobile communication systems have been developed in order to provide voice services while ensuring the activity of users. However, a mobile communication system have gradually extended its field to data services as well as voice services and have been currently developed so as to provide high speed data services. However, in a mobile communication system that currently provides services, resources are insufficient and users require higher speed services, and thus, there has been a need for a more developed mobile communication system.
One of most important factors among requirements of a next-generation wireless access system is to support high data transfer rate requirement. To this end, researches have been conducted into various technologies such as multiple input multiple output (MIMO), cooperative multiple point transmission (CoMP), relay, etc.
A conventional wireless access system, because uplink (UL) resources and downlink (DL) resources are fixedly configured, even if UL and DL traffic are changed, traffic is processed within limited resources. However, in consideration of an environment in which an eNB dynamically changes the amounts of UL and DL resources according to the amount of UL and DL traffic, even UL resource can be used as DL resource, and even DL resource can be used as UL resource. In this situation, even if resource is configured for UL or DL, a UE needs to perform an appropriate operation according to use of the corresponding resource.